In general, when reading a book, two pages are spread in hands and each page is turned over with fingers. When reading a book for a long time, the hands holding the book may become tired.
Although various apparatuses incorporating page turning capability are known in Japanese published unexamined application Nos. H2-63410, H7-17159, H-10-137045 or other publications, in those conventional apparatuses it may be difficult to turn pages correctly one by one, and such page turning function may be complicated.
Therefore, it is an object of the invention to provide an apparatus which enables to turn pages correctly in easy manners and provides a comfortable environment to people who spend time on reading.